Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method for processing invitation information using a messaging service, and a service server, a mobile communication terminal, and a computer readable recording medium for performing the same.
Discussion of the Background
The use of mobile communication terminals has significantly increased due to the rapid developments in technology. Through networks such as the Internet, information search functions, service applications, and additional mobile communication terminal functionality, smart phones are increasingly used to provide various services such as a messenger service, a game service, a social network service, etc. The various kinds of services (e.g., a social network service, a mobile messenger service, a game service, and the like) may also enable a user to perform community activity together with other users. These services are increasingly being installed via service applications by receiving invitations from other users of the services.
A service application may be installed by a user after receiving invitations to use the service application from other users. If the service application has already been installed in a terminal of the user, the service application is automatically driven to process a received invitation. If the service application is not installed in the terminal of the user and the invitation is not automatically processed, a process for driving the service application to reselect the invitation or to request a messaging system for confirmation of the invitation may be needed. However, such a procedure for installing a service application may cause inconvenience to the user.